paranormalphenomenafandomcom-20200215-history
EVP
Electronic voice phenomena (EVP) are electronically generated noises that resemble speech, but are not the result of intentional voice recordings or renderings. Common sources of EVP include static, stray radio transmissions, and background noise. Interest in the subject normally surrounds claims that EVP are of paranormal origin,[1] though there are natural explanations such as apophenia (finding significance in insignificant phenomena), auditorypareidolia (interpreting random sounds as voices in their own language), equipment artefacts, or simple hoaxes which are offered to explain them. Recordings of EVP are often created from background sound by increasing the gain (i.e. sensitivity) of the recording equipment.[citation needed] Parapsychologist Konstantin Raudive, who popularized the idea,[2] described EVP as typically brief, usually the length of a word or short phrase. History As the Spiritualism religious movement became prominent in the 1840s–1920s with a distinguishing belief that the spirits of the dead can be contacted by mediums, new technologies of the era including photography were employed by spiritualists in an effort to demonstrate contact with a spirit world. So popular were such ideas that Thomas Edison was asked in an interview with Scientific American to comment on the possibility of using his inventions to communicate with spirits. He replied that if the spirits were only capable of subtle influences, a sensitive recording device would provide a better chance of spirit communication than the table tipping and ouija boards mediums employed at the time. However, there is no indication that Edison ever designed or constructed a device for such a purpose.[4] As sound recording became widespread, mediums explored using this technology to demonstrate communication with the dead as well. Spiritualism declined in the latter part of the 20th century, but attempts to use portable recording devices and modern digital technologies to communicate with spirits continued.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=2 editEarly interest American photographer Attila von Szalay was among the first to try recording what he believed to be voices of the dead as a way to augment his investigations in photographing ghosts. He began his attempts in 1941 using a 78 rpm record, but it wasn't until 1956, after switching to a reel-to-reel tape recorder, that he believed he was successful.[6] Working with Raymond Bayless, von Szalay conducted a number of recording sessions with a custom-made apparatus, consisting of a microphone in an insulated cabinet connected to an external recording device and speaker. Szalay reported finding many sounds on the tape that could not be heard on the speaker at the time of recording, some of which were recorded when there was no one in the cabinet. He believed these sounds to be the voices of discarnate spirits. Among the first recordings believed to be spirit voices were such messages as "This is G!", "Hot dog, Art!", and "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all".[6] Von Szalay and Bayless' work was published by the Journal of the American Society for Psychical Research in 1959.[7] Bayless later went on to co-author the 1979 book, Phone Calls From the Dead. In 1959, Swedish painter and film producer Friedrich Jürgenson was recording bird songs. Upon playing the tape later, he heard what he interpreted to be his dead father's voice and then the spirit of his deceased wife calling his name.[6] He went on to make several more recordings, including one that he said contained a message from his late mother.[8] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=3 editRaudive voices Konstantin Raudive, a Latvian psychologist who had taught at the University of Uppsala, Sweden and who had worked in conjunction with Jürgenson, made over 100,000 recordings which he described as being communications with discarnate people. Some of these recordings were conducted in an RF-screened laboratory and contained words Raudive said were identifiable.[3][5] In an attempt to confirm the content of his collection of recordings, Raudive invited listeners to hear and interpret them.[5][6][7][8][9] He believed that the clarity of the voices heard in his recordings implied that they could not be readily explained by normal means.[5] Raudive published his first book, Breakthrough: An Amazing Experiment in Electronic Communication with the Dead in 1968 and it was translated into English in 1971.[10] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=4 editSpiricom & Frank's Box In 1980, William O'Neil constructed an electronic audio device called "The Spiricom." O'Neil claimed the device was built to specifications which he received psychically from George Mueller, a scientist who had died six years previously.[1][5] At a Washington, DC, press conference on April 6, 1982, O'Neil stated that he was able to hold two-way conversations with spirits through the Spiricom device, and provided the design specifications to researchers for free. However, nobody is known to have replicated O'Neil's results using their own Spiricom devices.[11][12] O'Neil's partner, retired industrialist George Meek, attributed O'Neil's success, and the inability of others to replicate it, to O'Neil's mediumistic abilities forming part of the loop that made the system work.[1][13] However, there is strong evidence to suggest that the recordings of conversations were falsified by O'Neil, specifically with an electrolarynx.[14] The clearly audible vocal fricativesin the recordings, along with the fact that during the hours of recordings O'Neil's and Mueller's voices never overlap (as would happen in normal conversation), support this theory.[15] Another electronic device specifically constructed in an attempt to capture EVP is "Frank's Box" or the "Ghost Box". Created in 2002 by EVP enthusiast Frank Sumption for supposed real-time communication with the dead, Sumption claims he received his design instructions from the spirit world. The device is described as a combination white noise generator and AM radio receiver modified to sweep back and forth through the AM band selecting split-second snippets of sound. Critics of the device say its effect is subjective and incapable of being replicated, and since it relies on radio noise, any meaningful response a user gets is purely coincidental, or simply the result ofpareidolia.[16] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=5 editModern interest In 1982, Sarah Estep founded the American Association of Electronic Voice Phenomena (AA-EVP) in Severna Park, Maryland, a nonprofit organization with the purpose of increasing awareness of EVP, and of teaching standardized methods for capturing it. Estep began her exploration of EVP in 1976, and says she has made hundreds of recordings of messages from deceased friends, relatives, and other individuals, including Konstantin Raudive, Beethoven, a lamplighter from 18th century Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and extraterrestrials whom she speculated originated from other planets or dimensions. The term Instrumental Trans-Communication (ITC) was coined by Ernst Senkowski in the 1970s to refer more generally to communication through any sort of electronic device such as tape recorders, fax machines, television sets or computers between spirits or other discarnate entities and the living.[1][17] One particularly famous claimed incidence of ITC occurred when the image of EVP enthusiast Friedrich Jürgenson (whose funeral was held that day) was said to have appeared on a television in the home of a colleague, which had been purposefully tuned to a vacant channel.[1] ITC enthusiasts also look at TV and video camera feedback loop of the Droste effect.[18][19] In 1979, parapsychologist D. Scott Rogo described an alleged paranormal phenomenon in which people report that they receive simple, brief, and usually single-occurrence telephone calls from spirits of deceased relatives, friends, or strangers.[20] In 1997, Imants Barušs, of the Department of Psychology at the University of Western Ontario, conducted a series of experiments using the methods of EVP investigator Konstantin Raudive, and the work of "instrumental transcommunication researcher" Mark Macy, as a guide. A radio was tuned to an empty frequency, and over 81 sessions a total of 60 hours and 11 minutes of recordings were collected. During recordings, a person either sat in silence or attempted to make verbal contact with potential sources of EVP.[1] Barušs stated that he did record several events that sounded like voices, but they were too few and too random to represent viable data and too open to interpretation to be described definitively as EVP. He concluded: "While we did replicate EVP in the weak sense of finding voices on audio tapes, none of the phenomena found in our study was clearly anomalous, let alone attributable to discarnate beings. Hence we have failed to replicate EVP in the strong sense." The findings were published in the Journal of Scientific Exploration in 2001, and include a literature review.[1] In 2005, the Journal of the Society for Psychical Research published a report by paranormal investigator Alexander MacRae. MacRae conducted recording sessions using a device of his own design that generated EVP.[21] In an attempt to demonstrate that different individuals would interpret EVP in the recordings the same way, MacRae asked seven people to compare some selections to a list of five phrases he provided, and to choose the best match. MacRae said the results of the listening panels indicated that the selections were of paranormal origin.[6][22][23] Portable digital voice recorders are currently the technology of choice for EVP investigators. Since these devices are very susceptible to Radio Frequency (RF) contamination, EVP enthusiasts sometimes try to record EVP in RF- and sound-screened rooms.[24][25]Nevertheless, in order to record EVP there has to be noise in the audio circuits of the device used to produce the EVP.[26] For this reason, those who attempt to record EVP often use two recorders that have differing quality audio circuitry and rely on noise heard from the poorer quality instrument to generate EVP.[27] Some EVP enthusiasts describe hearing the words in EVP as an ability, much like learning a new language.[28] Skeptics say that the claimed instances are all either hoaxes or misinterpretations of natural phenomena. EVP and ITC are seldom researched within thescientific community and, as ideas, are generally derided by scientists when asked.[1] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=6 editExplanations and origins Paranormal explanations for EVP generally assume production of EVP by a communicating intelligence through means other than the typical functioning of communication technologies. Natural explanations for reported instances of EVP tend to dispute this assumption explicitly and provide explanations which do not require novel mechanisms that are not based on recognized scientific phenomena. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=7 editNatural explanations There are a number of simple scientific explanations that can account for why some listeners to the static on audio devices may believe they hear voices, including radio interference and the tendency of the human brain to recognize patterns in random stimuli.[29] Some recordings may be hoaxes created by frauds or pranksters.[29] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=8 editPsychology and Perception Auditory pareidolia is a situation created when the brain incorrectly interprets random patterns as being familiar patterns.[30] In the case of EVP it could result in an observer interpreting random noise on an audio recording as being the familiar sound of a human voice.[29][31][32]The propensity for an apparent voice heard in white noise recordings to be in a language understood well by those researching it, rather than in an unfamiliar language, has been cited as evidence of this,[29] and a broad class of phenomena referred to by author Joe Banks as''Rorschach Audio'' has been described as a global explanation for all manifestations of EVP.[33][34][35][36] Skeptics such as David Federlein, Chris French, Terrence Hines and Michael Shermer say that EVP are usually recorded by raising the "noise floor" - the electrical noise created by all electrical devices - in order to create white noise. When this noise is filtered, it can be made to produce noises which sound like speech. Federlein says that this is no different from using a wah pedal on a guitar, which is a focused sweep filter which moves around the spectrum and creates open vowel sounds. This, according to Federlein, sounds exactly like some EVP. This, in combination with such things as cross modulation of radio stations or faulty ground loops can cause the impression of paranormal voices.[4] The human brain evolved to recognize patterns, and if a person listens to enough noise the brain will detect words, even when there is no intelligent source for them.[37][38] Expectation also plays an important part in making people believe they are hearing voices in random noise.[39] Apophenia is related to, but distinct from pareidolia.[40] Apophenia is defined as "the spontaneous finding of connections or meaning in things which are random, unconnected or meaningless", and has been put forward as a possible explanation.[41] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=9 editPhysics Interference, for example, is seen in certain EVP recordings, especially those recorded on devices which contain RLC circuitry. These cases represent radio signals of voices or other sounds from broadcast sources.[42] Interference from CB Radio transmissions and wireless baby monitors, or anomalies generated though cross modulation from other electronic devices, are all documented phenomena.[29] It is even possible for circuits to resonate without any internal power source by means of radio reception.[42] Capture errors are anomalies created by the method used to capture audio signals, such as noise generated through the over-amplification of a signal at the point of recording.[29][43] Artifacts created during attempts to boost the clarity of an existing recording might explain some EVP. Methods include re-sampling, frequency isolation, and noise reduction or enhancement, which can cause recordings to take on qualities significantly different from those that were present in the original recording.[29][44] The very first EVP recordings may have originated from the use of tape recording equipment with poorly aligned erasure and recording heads, resulting in the incomplete erasure of previous audio recordings on the tape. This could allow a small percentage of previous content to be superimposed or mixed into a new 'silent' recording.[45][citation needed] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=10 editSporadic meteors and meteor showers For all radio transmissions above 30 MHz (which are not reflected by the ionosphere) there is a possibility of meteor reflection of the radio signal.[46] Meteors leave a trail of ionised particles and electrons as they pass through the upper atmosphere (a process called ablation) which reflect transmission radio waves which would usually flow into space.[47] These reflected waves are from transmitters which are below the horizon of the received meteor reflection. In Europe this means the brief scattered wave may carry a foreign voice which can interfere with radio receivers. Meteor reflected radio waves last between 0.05 seconds and 1 second, depending on the size of the meteor.[48] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=11 editParanormal explanations Paranormal explanations for the origin of EVP include living humans imprinting thoughts directly on an electronic medium throughpsychokinesis[49] and communication by discarnate entities such as spirits,[50][51] nature energies, beings from other dimensions, orextraterrestrials.[52] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=12 editOrganizations that show interest in EVP There are a number of organizations dedicated to studying EVP and instrumental transcommunication, or which otherwise express interest in the subject. Individuals within these organizations may participate in investigations, author books or journal articles, deliver presentations, and hold conferences where they share experiences.[53] In addition organizations exist which dispute the validity of the phenomena on scientific grounds.[44] The Association TransCommunication (ATransC), formerly the American Association of Electronic Voice Phenomena (AA-EVP),[54] and the International Ghost Hunters Society conduct ongoing investigations of EVP and ITC including collecting examples of purported EVP available over the internet.[55] The Rorschach Audio Project, initiated by sound artist Joe Banks,[33][34][56][57] which presents EVP as a product of radio interference combined with auditory pareidolia and the Interdisciplinary Laboratory for Biopsychocybernetics Research, a non-profit organization dedicated studying anomalous psi phenomena related to neurophysiological conditions.[58] According to the AA-EVP, it is "the only organized group of researchers we know of specializing in the study of ITC.".[59] Spiritualists, as well as others who believe in Survivalism, have an ongoing interest in EVP.[60] Many Spiritualists believe that communication with the dead is a scientifically proven fact, and experiment with a variety of techniques for spirit communication which they believe provide evidence of the continuation of life.[61] According to the National Spiritualist Association of Churches, "An important modern day development in mediumship is spirit communications via an electronic device. This is most commonly known as Electronic Voice Phenomena (EVP)".[62] An informal survey by the organization's Department Of Phenomenal Evidence cites that 1/3 of churches conduct sessions in which participants seek to communicate with spirit entities using EVP.[63] The James Randi Educational Foundation offers a million dollars for proof that any phenomena, including EVP,[44] are caused paranormally.[64] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=13 editCultural impact The concept of EVP has had an impact on popular culture. It is popular as an entertaining pursuit, as in ghost hunting, and as a means of dealing with grief. It has influenced literature, radio, film, and television. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=14 editParanormal groups and ghost hunting Investigation of EVP is the subject of hundreds of regional and national groups and Internet message boards.[65][66] Paranormal investigatorJohn Zaffis claims, "There's been a boom in ghost hunting ever since the Internet took off." Investigators, equipped with electronic gear—likeEMF meters, video cameras, and audio recorders—scour reportedly haunted venues, trying to uncover visual and audio evidence of ghosts. Many use portable recording devices in an attempt to capture EVP.[65] The steampunk Ghostbusters parody troupe The League of STEAM send up the concept of capturing EVPs: one of their members, ostensibly a disciple of Thomas Edison, carries a backpack with a large phonograph horn on it, which supposedly can capture EVPs and record them onto wax cylinders. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=15 editRadio, film, and television *''The Sixth Sense, a 1999 film starring Bruce Willis. The main character, a psychologist, realizes that audiotapes of his former patient interviews include the voices of dead people, who have been haunting the patient. *Ghost Whisperer, 2005 TV series. In the episode "Voices", a dead woman tries to reach her son using EVP. *White Noise, a 2005 film starring Michael Keaton, focuses exclusively on the phenomenon of EVP and the main character's attempts to contact his recently deceased wife through it. The filmmakers assert at the end of the film that 1 in 12 EVP messages received is threatening in nature, a figure disputed by many in the field.[67] *Bad Manners, a 1997 film in which a musicologist (played by Saul Rubinek) claims, to the suspicion of those around him, that a fragment of a medieval hymn can be found in a randomly generated work of contemporary classical music. *In the 1979 film ''The Changeling, John Russell, the main character played by George C. Scott, hires a psychic to perform a seance at his house, haunted by a long dead child. In a chilling scene he discovers that the reel-to-reel tape recorder used during the session picked up the ghost-child's voice. *in 1979 the BBC TV series The Omega Factor episode "Visitors" centers around a potential EVP manifestation *''Coast To Coast AM'' hosts George Noory and Art Bell have explored the topic of EVP with featured guests such as Brendan Cook and Barbara McBeath of the Ghost Investigators Society, and paranormal investigator and 'demonologist' Lou Gentile.[68][69] *''Lost Souls'', a made-for-tv movie that uses an EVP to communicate with the spirits of 2 murdered children. *Syfy series Ghost Hunters often features EVP as part of investigations conducted by Atlantic Paranormal Society members.[70] *''The Spirit of John Lennon, a pay-per-view seance broadcast in 2006, in which TV crew members, a psychic, and an "expert in paranormal activity" claim the spirit of former Beatle John Lennon made contact with them through what was described as "an Electronic Voice Phenomenon (EVP)."[71] *In 2008, the History Channel series ''MonsterQuest picked up two EVPs in the Lizzie Borden house, said to be the most haunted house in America. *Literally every episode of Travel Channel series Ghost Adventures claims to capture EVPs. *An episode of The Secret Saturdays titled "Ghost in the Machine" had an EVP of Dr. Lancaster (the mentor of Solomon "Doc" Saturday) as a major plot point which brings the Saturday family to Honey Island Swamp to complete the database on all known cryptids. It turned out that the scientists that worked with Dr. Lancaster faked the EVP with plans to use the Saturdays' blimp as leverage to have their device taken out of the area in a plot to create Cryptid super-soldiers. *In episode 3 of Derren Brown Investigates Derren Brown spent time with Lou Gentile in order to debunk EVP. No compelling evidence was given in its favor. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Electronic_voice_phenomenon&action=edit&section=16 editLiterature *''Legion, a 1983 novel by William Peter Blatty. Written as a sequel to his 1971 novel ''The Exorcist, Legion contains a subplot where Dr. Vincent Amfortas, a terminally ill neurologist, leaves a "to-be-opened-upon-my-death" letter for Lt. Kinderman detailing his accounts of contact with the dead, including the doctor's recently deceased wife, Ann, through EVP recordings. Amfortas' character and the EVP subplot do not appear in the film version of the novel, Exorcist III. *''Pattern Recognition, a 2003 novel by William Gibson. The main character's mother tries to convince her that her father is communicating with her from recordings after his death/disappearance in the September 11, 2001 attacks. *''The Ghost of 29 Megacycles, a 1985 book by John G. Fuller. A technician contacts a deceased physics professor using EVP techniques.